When Everythings Made to be Broken
by LimeGreenWithBlue
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are sworn enemies. But as this year arrives, bigger things prevail, and with the help of their friends they put aside their differences and join one an other in the ultimate battle of good and evil.
1. Introductions

**The Lone Wolf **

Remus Lupin was leaning casually against the barrier wall. He was waiting for his best friends, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew to show. Together the four of them made up the infamous Marauders.

Remus sighed and began playing with the single golden hoop earring that was in his left ear. He flicked some of his golden blond, yet brownish hair out of his eyes his deep blue-grey eyes looked throughout the crowds. But for the week before and after the full moon, they turned a deep golden hazel. That was part of what made him so unique. Remus was a werewolf. No one but Sirius, James, and Peter knew what Remus was, but that was because Remus was afraid of scaring people away.

Remus came from parents that were both magical, though his mother was Muggle born. She was in love with all things Greek, especially Greek Myths. That's were Remus inherited his name, from the Greek myth of Romulus and Remus.

Even though Remus knew little of the Muggle world, he was fascinated by the Greek myths. They were a way to lose yourself in imagination, and allow you to think deeper then what the eyes see.

Remus was a hippie, and he would gladly tell anyone who asked. In fact, at this very moment, he was dressed in a baggy pair of bell bottoms and a plain dark blue tee shirt. Remus never went anywhere without his necklace. Its charm was of the sun and moon intertwined, and it hung on a golden chain. The whole thing was pretty small but it meant loads to Remus.

Remus was also big into music, like the Muggle band the Beatles, introduced to him by Lily. And Sirius, James, and Peter were the only ones that know that Remus can play the guitar. Sirius and James told Remus that he was soft because of his deep beliefs and interests in what they called boring topics. However, girls thought it made Remus deep and mysterious, and Remus happened to like that view better.

Girls were a big issue for Remus. He had dated here or there but when ever things got serious he would have to break it off. He was in fear of hurting the girl in the end and so before she found out about his lycanthropy, he broke it off. However, there was one girl. A girl Remus has been friends with since third year. A girl who was best friends with Lily Evans, Hestia Jones, Charlie McKinnon, as well as the rest of the Marauders. A girl by the name of Emmeline Vance, and a girl who was walking towards Remus that very minute.

**The Determined **

Emmeline Vance spotted her life-long crush Remus Lupin, leaning against the barrier wall. Actually, it was more then a crush in Emmeline's mind, mainly because she believed she loved Remus. With bravery that was true to her Gryffindor nature, Emmeline headed over to him. He seemed to be thinking and she loved the look of concentration on his face.

Emmeline could feel her hair blowing behind her as she walked, and she was positive her purplish blue eyes were glowing.

Emmeline thought fondly of the books kept in her trunk. She was a big bookworm, loving all Muggle and non-Muggle books. Another thing Emmeline was fond of was singing. Emmeline loved to sing but rarely did so because of embarrassment. Little did Emmeline know she had the voice of an angel. Thanks to Lily and Erica, Emmeline loved all the Muggle bands such as Queen, Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Styxs, Guns and Roses, and the Rolling Stones. Lily and Erica were obsessed over those bands and Emmeline was not far behind them.

Emmeline wasn't at the top of class, but she wasn't far behind. Unlike Lily, Emmeline enjoyed the Marauders' pranks and didn't care about rule-breaking, or things of that nature. She was known to be a free spirit, big into the hippie way of thinking, as were most during that time of the 70's. Her best friends Lily Evans, Hestia Jones, and Charlie McKinnon were as far as she was concerned as close as family. She was friends with all of the Marauders as Hestia, Charlie, and even Lily were.

Shaking her head, Emmeline noticed James and Sirius were standing behind Remus, but talking so amusedly that they didn't notice her. Her parents were purebloods through and through and very good friends with the Potter's. James and Emmeline were practically brother and sister. Emmeline rolled her eyes at a daily prophet Daily Prophet article on the ground. It was against werewolves and other half-breeds claiming they were dangerous monsters and should be sentenced to death. Things of that nature annoyed Emmeline beyond anything else, for they were discrimination.

That was one of the main reasons Emmeline wanted to do well this year and get somewhere in the Ministry. She wanted to open up a department for the mistreatment of magical creatures. However, she needed to prove her point, that all werewolves or centaurs weren't bad. So she needed to find one.

**The Head Girl **

Lily Evan began walking to the platform where she would take the Hogwarts Express to school. She scanned the crowd for any signs of her friends, but she found none. She noticed Remus was leaning against the platform, and she thought she may go talk to him when she saw Emmeline walk over to him. She changed her mind, knowing how strongly her friend felt for about Remus.

Absent mindedly Lily pushed some of her just longer then mid-back, blood red hair, behind her shoulder. Lily had an attitude that could rival her hair color. Generally a nice person, Lily always looked for the best of people and treated everyone the same, unless of course you got on her bad side. That was when her fiery hair shined true to its name. Of course, one of these people was James Potter.

She was watching Emmeline and Remus talk and laugh, and decided to wait patiently for Emmeline to finish. Lily's almond-shaped emerald green eyes shone with excitement for her friend. Maybe this year the two would finally hook up.

Lily casually attached her Head Girl pin to her robes, wondering with a faint curiosity who Head Boy would be. 'Actually, it could be Remus. He is after all very bright and caring', Lily thought.

Lily thought back to what had happened this morning and let out a frustrated sigh. Her sister Petunia and her fiancée Vernon had decided to join the Evan's at breakfast. Immediately, when Lily had arrived home for the summer holidays, she had been introduced to Vernon. She did not like him at all,; he was an insufferable git, and could have given Potter a run for his money.

Vernon had known all about Lily and her magical ability, and had a very medieval view on it. Lily's father Kevin, and her mother Lisa, had hoped that as Lily and Petunia got older, they would grow up. The two had been fighting ever since Lily had received her very first owl from Hogwarts. The argument at breakfast was over Lily's mother Lisa, who had passed the previous fall.

Petunia did not understand why Lily with her 'great magical abilities' could not raise her mother from the dead or cure her father of his cancer. Lily had it rough that morning, and was in no real mood to discuss it. As Lily went to the station her sister muttered words like "freak," or "bad blood." Once she heard her sister mutter Mud Blood, knowing full well that Petunia had no idea how much that word hurt Lily.

But Lily was a strong person. She would get through it and pretend it never happened. Lily was always sticking up for what she believed in, and never let anyone get in her way. She had a temper when she was annoyed, but otherwise she was the nicest and sweetest person around. Lily was very popular as were her friends, and those were only some of the minor details that made her so appealing to James Potter.

**The Quidditch God **

James Potter mindlessly ran a hair hand through his already naturally messy jet-black hair. His bright kind, hazel eyes searched the group looking for a head of blood red. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned to watch Sirius.

James, like Sirius, Remus, and Peter, was a Marauder. He in fact was the one who had suggested the name Marauder to them. James was a good-looking kid, and extremely nice and kind once you got to know him; however he wasn't known for that. He was known for his skills on the Quidditch pitch. Being Chaser for his first three years on the team, James became very built and was extremely skilled. Hardly ever missing a goal, and working superbly with the rest of his team, James was the good-natured player and was the team joker right next to Sirius. Sirius was a Beater. The past two years however, James moved from Chaser to Seeker only winning him more fans. His flying ability was highly lusted over, and he won every game for Gryffindor knowing exactly when to catch the snitch, and doing so in a matter of ten or eleven seconds. Lily claimed that James knew about his talent, which was why he was such and arrogant bullying toe rag.

James and Sirius had contests seeing who could get more detentions, hexing people who merely passed them, and constantly causing as much trouble as possible. But over the summer James had matured a great extent and was no longer going to take up his known pastimes. However, nothing could keep him from pranking here and there, which was practically in his blood. What little people knew was another talent James had. James was skilled in drawing. He could create the most beautiful portraits or scenery, and he loved to draw. But he kept his notebook of drawings very private, and carried it with him almost everywhere. Another talent of James' that only Sirius and Remus knew about was that James was skilled greatly with the piano as well as semi good with the drums.

Just like Emmeline, James was a pureblood. His parents, Lucas and Sarah, were very well off, leaving him with enough finances. His parents were also saintly, being wonderful people helping anyone in need. So as soon as Sirius fled his house, they welcomed him with open arms. James also had a younger brother, Harry, who was four years old. Harry meant the world to James, and vice versa. Harry looked up to James in every way possible, which was part of the reason why James changed. James, having his father's untidy black hair, and his mother's hazel eyes, was the complete opposite of Harry. Harry had his mother's straight red hair, which was shaped in a bowl cut, and his father's bright blue eyes.

Potter men always went for the red heads, James father told him. So it came as no surprise when James fell head over heels for a particular red-headed girl named Evans.

**The Blood Traitor **

Sirius Black gazed a group of passing sixth years, counting off on his fingers ones he had dated. All but one, whom he was surprised at himself for overlooking. Sirius Black was Hogwart's official heart throb and had ordained his own fan club. But not many people could look at Sirius without falling for him. That's what made Sirius, well…… Sirius. He knew he was liked alot and sometimes used it to his advantage.

Sirius had the casual black hair that feel elegantly into place, long enough to frame his whole face but not too long to be tacky. He had amazingly bright sparkling blue eyes, and a smile that could make girls go weak at the knees. He had an extremely toned body from years of being a Beater.

As well as being a heart throb, Sirius was the best friend of James Potter. James and Sirius were like brothers, and Sirius would die for James. He was also extremely good friends with Remus Lupin, who wasn't far behind the scale from James. Sirius liked Peter Pettigrew the least because he was annoying. Sirius was a great guy, always willing to do what he thought was right.

However, besides being Hogwarts heart throb and a great friend, Sirius was a blood traitor.

Sirius came from an extremely long family line of Blacks, all with the same vision. Pure bloods and pure bloods only; Muggle-borns were mud bloods and trash. However, Sirius and his cousin Andromeda had different views on the racisim of purity of blood.

Sirius's parents hated Sirius for being placed in Gryffindor and not up holding the family honor by hanging out with strictly pure bloods. His mother saw Remus once, knew what he was, and forbade Sirius to talk to him ever again. But Sirius just laughed in her face. The past summer Sirius had finally had it. He left his parent's home and fled to the Potter's, who welcomed him with open arms. Sirius knew who his real family was, blood didn't count to him. His uncle and Andromeda were the only ones Sirius trusted. Not even his own brother Regulus could put up with Sirius. He was in the same boat as Lily, only Lily had a Petunia and he had a Regulus.

Sirius had one talent that he feared people would find out about, mainly because he thought it was a useless talent. Sirius could play the bass and surprisingly harmonica, though he rarely did so.

Sirius was good friends with Lily, Charlie, Emmeline, and Hestia. However one of them had caught Sirius's eyes from day one and he thought of her constantly. She didn't know of his crush; in fact, no one did. Sirius kept his extremely personal things inside, but didn't care if other people knew about other things. Sirius was tough enough to take it. Charlie McKinnon, with her waist length spirally blond hair and bright silver eyes, she had captivated Sirius from the start.

**The Strangest Yet**

Charlie McKinnon entered the platform and rolled her eyes. Her older brother Caddy had come with her and his fan club was surrounding him. She quickly broke away before things got deadly. Charlie searched the crowd for a sign of her friends, but instead she found and extremely bored looking Sirius.

Charlie always wanted to be different. Everything down to what she wore was odd or unique, the weirder the better. That was why Charlie hated school uniforms; she thrived on uniqueness. Charlie grew her hair as long as she did for that very reason.

Charlie was talented in many different ways. She could out beat any beater, as her and Sirius were Gryffindor beaters. Charlie was a very good dancer, rarely doing so, because of the lack of music in Hogwarts. Charlie had the nickname of Pucks, because of her talent on the hockey field. A Muggle sport she loved to play, and introduced to the marauders who loved it two.

One thing about Charlie though, was beyond unique and weird. Charlie was a naturally born Seer, and she could prove it too. Her Seer abilities ranged farther then seeing the future; in fact, she was able to read exactly what a person was thinking! But Charlie kept a lot of it to herself, and hardly ever read someone's mind because she believed it was a huge violation of space.

Charlie had difficulty with showing her feelings. She was hard pressed to cry, hating to have to do it, and also hating the fact that she kept everything bottled in. Charlie was a free spirit, making others laugh and doing as she pleased. Some might mistake her for a gypsy, but Charlie didn't care, she felt it made her more unique.

Charlie was a full-blooded Italian, though she didn't look it. She had a thick Italian accent, and was bilingual. As well as being Italian, Charlie was a Muggle born. But that didn't affect her whatsoever.

With her hair swinging out behind her from its ponytail, and her silver eyes shining, Charlie walked over to Sirius. He looked and her and smiled, and she fully returned it, hoping to make the best of this year. For it was her last.


	2. Hogwarts Horrors anyone?

The Marauders and the girls had all met up and were sitting comfortably in a compartment, waiting for the train to leave.

"So, how was everyone's remaining days at home?" Remus asked the group at large.

They had spent a good length of time at James's over the summer, and were meeting up again for the first time since then.

"Pretty good, I spent most of the time with Harry and Sirius," James said, looking shyly at Lily, who was sitting across from him and was smiling at him. When James was playing with Harry, Lily saw a whole different side of James she'd never seen before. A side she didn't hate at all.

Next to Lily was Remus, and next to him was Emmeline, who spoke. "That's cool; your little brother is so adorable, James."

James smiled at her and looked over to Charlie who said, "I'd have to agree, he sure is energetic though, isn't he?"

"You have no idea," said Sirius, causing everyone to laugh. He was sitting in-between Charlie and James.

The floor of the Hogwarts Express then started to shake slowly, and the train began to leave the station.

"Well, that's our cue then. Ready to go, Evans?" James said, standing up; they had to go to their Heads' meeting. Lily looked up, surprised; she had seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"What? Oh yeah, right. See you guys in a bit." Lily stood up and followed James out.

"Hey Lily, you OK?" James asked, as soon as they sat down in the Head's compartment, waiting for the new prefects to show.

"Why do you ask?" Lily said, surprised that he had called her Lily. She also was surprised she didn't contradict him on it.

"Well, when we were all talking the remainder of our summers, you seemed kind of distant and upset. Do you want to talk about it?" James asked, happily filling with glee that she wasn't biting his head off.

But to his disappointment, Lily suddenly started to cry.

"Oh Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry; I shouldn't have brought it up," James said hurriedly, grabbing her arm. She shook her head, and wiped her face, though the tears kept coming.

"You know how I left school for a month in the beginning of sixth year?" Lily murmured. James had to strain to hear her.

"Yeah," James said.

"Well, it was because my mother had passed away," Lily muttered.

"Oh, Lily; I'm sorry really." James said, mentally kicking himself.

"No, it's okay. It's just… well, this summer, when I was home, my sister Petunia decided to be… herself. Anyway, she kept yelling at me and such, saying I was a disgrace to the family, and 'if I'm such a good witch why can't I bring Mum back. Or why did I stop her from dying.' She put all the blame on me, when I knew it wasn't my fault, but after hearing it constantly I started to believe it. I mean Po - James, she's right, I should have been able to prevent it," Lily said, the tears now falling even more rapidly. James sat Lily down, and looked her in the eyes.

"Lily, you listen to me for the first time in your life. Just listen to me. You had nothing to do with your mother dying, and there is nothing you could have done, so don't blame yourself. Your mother's in a better place now and you'll see her one day after you've lived a nice long happy life. I'm almost positive your mother wouldn't want you beating yourself up over something you didn't even do; she's probably scolding you right now from up there." James said, gesturing to the ceiling, and hoping to make Lily laugh and she did a little.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lily said, wiping her eyes for the last time. "Thanks, I really appreciated that James, really, I did. Er, can you do me a favor, and just keep that between us? I really don't want Charlie, Emmeline, or Hestia to worry about me."

James smiled and nodded, "Anytime. And I promise I know what it's like." James said. Lily nodded, saying, "I didn't know you were religious."

James laughed and pulled something out from inside it shirt; it was a cross. "Catholic, like Remus. Yeah, my parents are really religious and they don't let me go anywhere with out this."

Lily laughed, and stood up as the door opened. The prefects entered and they began the meeting.

"….And then Caddy comes in, beater bat in hand, looking absolutely ecstatic!"

The compartment roared with laughter at an event that happen to Charlie over the summer, she was wiping her eyes, she was laughing so hard.

"What did he do when he found out?" Hestia asked.

"I haven't told him yet," Charlie said. The group laughed once again.

Sirius was watching Charlie, filled with admiration. If only he had the guts to tell her how he felt. Charlie, Emmeline, and Hestia left the compartment to go get changed. Sirius wished Charlie wouldn't, liking very much the black tank top and baggy camo pants she was wearing, but didn't say anything.

"So mates, got any ideas for pranks?" Sirius asked as him, Remus, and Peter dressed.

"Actually I do; I wrote a few down," Remus replied.

"James was telling me he had some ideas too," Peter said, and Sirius nodded.

"Excellent," Sirius commented.

"Your body? Yes, I know it's excellent," a feminine voice said from the open door. Peter, Remus, and Sirius just finished getting dressed and turned. In the door way were standing two very pretty girls, one with short brown hair and dark entrancing eyes and the other with long black hair and bright eyes.

"Jorkins, Meadows, how are you ladies?" Sirius said, putting on his knee-melting smile.

"Honestly Sirius, call me Bertha. It makes us friendlier, if you know what I mean." Bertha Jorkins said, moving closer to Sirius.

"Hey Peter, Remus," the girl named Meadows said, "When she's done, tell her I left and went to our compartment."

Remus nodded, and she left. Bertha's long hair was swinging as she moved closer and closer.

"Well, I didn't know this was a make-out session, I must've missed the notice." An Italian accent sounded from somewhere behind Bertha, who was blocking the doorway. Bertha's expression turned cold as she turned to see a five-foot blond glaring at her.

"Well, if you're going to keep that up, I suggest you find another compartment." Charlie said annoyance clear in her voice. br / 

"What are you going to do if I don't, honestly?" Bertha asked Charlie, and Sirius shook his head. 

"Come on, let's just leave. We are bothering them after all." Sirius tried leaving but Bertha ignored him.

"Well?" Bertha demanded glaring at Charlie.

"Well, let's make this blunt, shall we? That pretty little smirk will no longer be attached to your face." Charlie snapped.

Bertha rolled her eyes, saying, "You wouldn't do anything anyway. Come on, Sirius." She grabbed his hand and led him away.

"Prat," Charlie muttered, entering the compartment. Remus looked like he was trying not laugh, while clutching his sides.

The train ride ended, and everyone was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Sirius came back... and Lily and James came too, free of head duties.

James had a smile on his lips, and he was gazing happily into the distance.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius said, looking at James, who ignored him. He poked him, "Yo Prongs….Prongs?"

James jumped and turned to Sirius, "What! Can't you see that Lily and I had a conversation without her biting my head off, and that I'm trying to recuperate?"

Remus, Emmeline, and Peter snorted, Lily didn't hear as she was talking to Charlie and Hestia.

"So Sirius, did you enjoy yourself?" Charlie asked. She almost sounded bitter.

"Yeah, I did, actually. Why?" Sirius asked, annoyed. He didn't see why she would be mad.

"Stay away from her, if you want to be safe," Charlie said, looking directly at Sirius.

"Why should I? What, are you jealous?" Sirius asked, immediately regretting he did so. Charlie's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red not from embarrassment but from anger.

"No, I am not jealous, I just happen to know what Jorkins is planning on doing and if you hang out with her, you're only heading into danger. You should know enough to trust me on these things, Sirius." Charlie was glaring at him, anger punctuated in every syllable.

Sirius glared back. Inside, he didn't want to be fighting with her, but he didn't know what her problem was. "You're only saying that because you haven't liked her ever since what she called you back in third year. Why don't you put those things behind you and grow up a little?" Sirius said, mentally hitting himself. He had officially said the wrong thing and he knew it. Why did he do that?

"Fine, Sirius. If you want to be that way, then fine. Make sure Bertha helps you with being a beater, Beater doing your Ancient Runes homework and being a friend, cause I'm damned sure I'm no longer going to help you in that department. Don't you ever speak to me _again!_ I hope you're happy now, Sirius. I grew up" Charlie said, turning her back to him just as the first years walked in. Silence fell over the group.

The sorting had begun. Many young and terrified faces stepped up onto the stool and sat down, shivering to the last finger. All new Gryffindors were welcomed happily by the Marauders, Sirius screaming the loudest to get the heat from his recent fight out of his system. Dumbledore then stood.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. There is a time for speech making but now is not! However, I do offer a word of caution to you all concerning the current war taking place. Remember one thing, unity and trust is the key. For if we cannot unite together within these walls, and then the outside world will crush us and leave us broken and crumbled." Dumbledore paused, "However on a happier note, I'd like to welcome Professor Murdock, she will be filling the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." Dumbledore said after the sorting took place. Gryffindor got seven new first years.

Remus and Lily caught each other's eye and both shook their heads. They were getting deeper and deeper into this war, and nobody was at a jump start to make unity. But they had to try. Voldemort was getting stronger by the day, killing families and such; they had lost two students last year as it was. During the year, Last year, three people went home without a family, all being slaughtered by Voldemort.

"Well, James and I share a dorm. It's down the hall from the common room, so I'm not going to be with you guys anymore." They heard Lily say, "But I'll still hang out in the common room with you guys tonight until patrols."

"Oh, okay. So Lily, its James now?" Hestia teased.

"Yeah, we decided to use first names for the sake of our Head positions, we also decided to be friendlier towards one another." Lily lied through her teeth, but her friends bought it as did the Marauders. Lily and James had just begun using first names and it was nothing planned.

"So guys, want to plan a prank tonight?" Peter asked.

"No," Remus said, but to everyone's shock, so did James.

"Well, we have to wait, I want to prove I can do this Head thing, and besides, the longer we wait, the better it can be." James said and Sirius nodded.

"He's right," Sirius said. Remus shook his head, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

"So you see Hogwarts really isn't as scary as it seems to be. You'll be all right," Lily said to a new first year. Her name was Kylie Adams, and she had to meet with Dumbledore and didn't know how to get there. She was really a cute little girl with a mass of shoulder-length curly black hair and big bright blue eyes.

"Okay, thank you Lily. "You're so nice, it's no wonder you're Head Girl," Kylie said, grinning. Lily beamed, her face turning a bit pink.

It was nearing seven o' clock, and the Marauders, plus Lily, Hestia, Charlie, and Emmeline, were sitting in front of the common room fire just burning time by talking. The subject had recently gone on to the war. Sirius and Charlie still weren't talking but neither one was going to miss out on hanging out with their friends because of the other.

"Well, my parents are Aurors, and they're in danger everyday. I'm afraid for them and Harry. But I'm still going to be an Auror like Sirius as soon as I leave here; I want to join the fight," James said.

"Yeah, my parents are Aurors also. I want to fight, but I'm not becoming an Auror. I want to try and open a department for the rights of werewolves and other half-breeds. I mean, werewolves aren't evil things, and I hate the disrespect they get," Emmeline said. The Marauders all immediately turned to look at Remus who blushed; James raised his eyebrows.

"Luckily, no one in my family is in the fight, but I'm going to be an Auror also." Charlie said.

"Not me, I want to be a healer for the Aurors. But trust me, if need be, I'll join the fight in a heartbeat. " Lily said. "What about you three?" she asked Hestia, Peter, and Remus.

"I'm going to be an Auror, anything really as long as I can get a job." Remus said.

"I want to be a teacher, but I'd fight if I was needed," Hestia said.

"God, not me. I couldn't spend all my time here! I want to be in the Ministry, because a good job's all I want," Peter said.

"Well, James, it's time for patrols," Lily said, standing. James nodded and stood up. The two were headed to the door when Charlie called them back.

"Hey guys, be careful, okay? James, just keep an eye on Lily. Just make sure she stays safe, otherwise, it'll be your head." Charlie said her eyes bright. They always were when she knew something the others didn't; whenever she made any type of prediction or read any mind she got the same look. James looked taken aback, as did Lily.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks for the warning," James said. Lily just raised her eyebrows and Charlie shook her head.

Lily and James left and then Charlie turned to the group, who were staring at her curiously. She just sat down on the couch and began to read. Remus and Emmeline began to talk, as did Hestia and Peter. Sirius was kind of sitting there staring at Charlie, regretting everything he had said, but too proud to do anything about it.

Sirius then stood up and was heading to the dormitories when he heard something. "James is going to have a Quidditch meeting tomorrow morning. I am supposed to tell you, so if you plan on going, be ready by eleven-thirty," Charlie said, not looking up from her book. Sirius watched as her silver eyes moved along the lines and her long curls flowed down her back.

"I thought you were no longer going to help me with Quidditch," Sirius said.

"I didn't see the point of giving up something I love just because some people are prats." Charlie said like it was nothing. Sirius just turned and walked up the stairs.

"When are they going to realize they like each other and stop fighting?" Remus asked Emmeline as the two sat on the floor by the fire. Emmeline smiled.

"Well, maybe the same time someone else realizes the way they feel for someone and does something about it.," she said indifferently. She was twirling her brown hair around her finger and staring at Remus, who looked confused. That made her smile. In the firelight, her eyes looked a dark purple and were entrancing; Remus loved her this way.

"Er, what do you mean?" he asked her. She smiled, shook her head and stood up. He looked up at her.

"Remus, you're not as smart as you're given credit for," she said, and ruffled his hair. "Goodnight." And with that, Emmeline went to bed, leaving Remus to think.

"I wonder what Charlie meant?" Lily said, finally voicing her worries. James smiled.

"Hopefully nothing, but I guess we might as well be cautious either way. Don't worry Lils, big bad evil attention-seeking bullying toe rag Potter is here; he'll save you from anything," James said, smirking.

Lily laughed, "Can't really say that anymore, now can I?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, you've changed James, and definitely for the better. You remind me of something my mom gave me once," Lily said.

James was grinning so much; Lily had just complimented him! "Yeah? What's that?" he asked, desperate to let a good moment last.

"Oh well, it's this vial, and it was the last thing she gave me before she passed away. It's filled with petunia and lily petals, and the water inside it is meant to preserve the petals so they look like new. But I recently cracked the vial, and now it's wrapped up so the water won't leak and the petals will remain fresh. But I can't look at it with breaking it more; I wish I had a new vial for it. But anyway, at first I hated it because it made me so depressed, but as time went on I appreciated it a lot more. It became a lot more beautiful to me," Lily said, smiling.

James grinned. "So I'm beautiful to you?" he asked

Lily laughed, "Yes, when you are like this," she answered honestly and then blushed. So did James, but twice as much.

Suddenly, a scream resounded from somewhere below them. It came from the dungeons, where it was pitch black.

Lily made to run, but James grabbed her arm. "You stay behind me, and turn out your wand, but be as quiet as possible. Whether you want to or not, hold onto my hand. I'll know you're okay, and we won't have to communicate to know where the other person is."

Lily nodded her throat dry. She grabbed James's hand and suddenly felt secure as they walked down the stairs. His hand was much bigger then hers, but it made her feel safe and protected.

They walked slowly down into the dungeons. James walked silently, as did Lily. Lily was glad for once in her life she was with a Marauder after hours. She knew that James knew the school better then anyone.

Suddenly in the pitch dark, James stopped, and Lily heard a noise from ahead of him. A low murmuring, and then a crash resounded behind her. She moved closer to James, and looked around trying to see his face. She wasn't able to see him, but with a reassuring squeeze from his hand to hers, she felt slightly better. He slowly moved her against the wall and released her, and she was surprised to feel disappointment.

James then risked it. "Lumos, he said, and his wand lit the whole passage. There, lying a few feet ahead of them was a still body. The body of Kylie Adams.


	3. Explanations of the Worse Kind

Charlie shot out of bed. She was panting heavily, and sweat was dripping off of her face. She looked at her wrist watch to see that it was only eleven thirty. She had fallen asleep as soon as she had entered the dormitory, exhausted from the stomach filling food at the feast. She looked over and saw that Hestia and Emmeline were both asleep. Her nightmare passed vividly through her mind. _Kylie Adams, lying on the ground still as stone, and Lily screaming a blood curdling scream. James shielding Lily from view, trying to protect her from what she saw. James levitating the body and gently pulling Lily along with him to the infirmary. A silently laughing figure hidden in the dark of the dungeons, watching James and Lily leave._ Suddenly a horrid thought ran through Charlie. It wasn't a dream, it had happened, and James and Lily needed them.

"Hestia! Emmeline! Up, get up guys! Now, this instance!" Charlie said, leaping from bed, not caring that she was only in a black sports bra and plaid pajama bottoms. "GET UP!"

"What's all the bloody yelling for?"

"Nothing Danielle, go back to bed." Charlie said to another Gryffindor seventh year, Danielle Dearborn. She and Dorcas Meadows were best friends, and both were extremely nice girls.

By now Hestia and Emmeline were up.

"Come on, I had a vision of Lily and James. They're both fine, but they need us. Get down to the common room as fast as you can, I need to get the guys," Charlie hissed and ran out of the dorm. She ran as fast as she could across the common room and up the dorm to the boy's room, blessing the fact they didn't have the stairs the girls did.

She flew through the door of the seventh year boys, and it opened with a bang. Frank Longbottom jumped but he didn't wake, however Peter fell off his bed.

"Peter, go down in to the common room immediately. Emmeline and Hestia will explain everything. Just go, and don't ask questions."

Peter nodded and did as Charlie told him; it had been only on one other occasion that Charlie had done anything like this. Two years ago, James fell forty feet from his broom, goofing off, and Charlie had come rushing in reacting the same way.

Charlie searched the beds, and saw two next to each other. One was completely spotless, but the other one looked as if someone had been there for years, not hours.  
"Sirius! Sirius!" Charlie said, shaking him, but he slept on. Charlie bit her lip and looked pleading at Remus. By now Remus was waking up, and looked over at Charlie and saw the worry in her face.

"Are they okay?" Remus muttered, asked anxiously, fear in every word. 

"Fine, but they need us. The others are already downstairs," Charlie said, thankful Remus wasn't as thick as some. Remus nodded, and he too headed down the stairs. Charlie was still shaking Sirius, who was still sleeping. She was desperate; he needed to be woken up. So she did the only thing she could think of doing; she poured water on his face.

Sirius jumped up and looked around confusedly, and his eyes widened upon seeing a half-dressed Charlie in front of him.

"Come on you fat lard, hurry the bloody hell up," Charlie said, throwing him his pants that were lying at the foot of his bed. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her then one thought hit him.

"James?" he croaked, searching Charlie's face for hope.

"Is fine but he needs you, so let's go." And after those few words all Sirius saw was extremely long curly blond hair disappearing out of sight.

James and Lily were sitting in the Hospital Wing, staring at the lifeless body of Kylie Adams. Lily desperately wished her friends were there with her. She couldn't understand how someone could do that to a child so young. It was inhumane. Lily was subconsciously rubbing the ice-cold hand of Kylie, unaware of James's glances her way.

James was thinking along the same lines as Lily. However, besides thinking of his friends, he also wished Dumbledore was here. Madam Pomfrey, the new nurse, had gone after him, forcing Lily and James to stay. James had a feeling that Lily would've stayed anyway.

He was watching her and despite the grave situation, he smiled. The nurturing mother side of Lily was appearing, and James loved this side about her. He remembered during the summer, when the whole crew bunked at James's house, James was forced to watch Harry. Of course, one thing led to another and Harry ended up breaking his arm. Being four, and without a mother, Harry was hysterical. Lily immediately rose to the position, nurturing him and helping him to calm down. She mended Harry's arm, and stayed with him as long as Harry wanted her to. Lily was going to make a great mother one day.

"Oh thank God!" Sirius's voice broke out across the infirmary. James and Lily looked over to see all of their friends walking towards them. Sirius had a huge grin on his face and looked ridiculously relieved.

"You doubted me, I see," Charlie said, looking at Sirius. She was wearing a robe now, thanks to Remus. He had loaned his to her as he had been fully clothed underneath of it. She had gladly taken it, cheeks reddening at realizing how indecent she was.

Sirius just looked at her and as they neared Lily and James, was surprised to see what lay on the bed by Lily. As one, James and Sirius blocked Emmeline and Charlie from view, something they did subconsciously. They wanted to protect them from the sight. Lily got up and walked over to Emmeline, who wrapped her in a hug, letting Lily cry on her shoulder. Emmeline rubbed her back soothingly as Remus walked next to Sirius and James to talk to them. Charlie was busy with Lily. Peter had gone off knowing well enough where to make tea, and set upon making a pot.

"Must've been a first in Hogwarts history. It's not everyday you see a first year get murdered, . I mean honestly, they can be annoying little buggers but who wants to hurt a first year?" James said, looking desperately at his friends. This had to be the roughest night of school he'd ever had. Never had he seen Lily look so torn.

"Well, I can name a few. It just goes to show us that our worlds plunging deeper and deeper into a living hell. We're supposed to be safe here at Hogwarts, not having to worry about our lives," Sirius said, grimly shaking his head.

Remus was looking at James. He could tell James was hiding something from them by the look on his face. "James, what's up? What aren't you telling us?" Remus asked bluntly. James looked shocked and guilty, obviously not wanting to say what he knew.

"I found this on the floor under Kylie's body. I haven't showed it to Lily yet, mainly because it affects her and Charlie the most. I mean, the letter was even addressed to me, so I know there's not point in hiding it any longer. But I just can't bring myself to tell Lily," James said, handing Remus and Sirius a small note that had small snakelike writing on it.

_PotteR the MudBlood Lover, __  
__The cleansing of Hogwarts has begun. Evans and Dearborn are on the list, mudbloods iF I've Ever seen Any. Have you noticed ouR target? A Mudblood that spokE and praised your dear Evans at dinner surely needed to die, so she has. I'd keep a good eye on your mud blood friends. They're on the list, Potter, there they're on the list._

Remus shook his head. "This is sick, disgusting. Well, at least it's obvious what they're trying to do. Not very discreet, are they?" Remus said like it was obvious.

"Er, why don't you inform us Moony… what do you mean?" Sirius asked, completely confused by it all.

Rolling his eyes, Remus pointed at the letter. "Look, they're trying to scare you Prongs; they want you afraid. If you look the F in if, the E in ever, the A in any, the R in our, the M in mud, and the E in spoke are all in a bigger writing then the rest of the letter. It spells 'Fear Me.' And in the addressed part the R in Potter and L in lover, are in capitals and darker writing. Who exactly do we know with the initials R. L.?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius and James. Sirius's eyes widened.

"Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange," James said instantly.

"Regulus Leonardi," Sirius said. To his surprise James and Remus started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"You get the middle name of Orion, and Regulus gets Leonardi?" Remus asked, shaking his head. "No wonder your brother's evil." 

Sirius laughed too, and then his expression turned grave. "Do we tell the girls?"

"I think that would be a very wise decision, Mr. Black. ," Dumbledore said. He had just appeared to their knowledge, but Sirius was sure he had heard everything.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, you two will return to your dorm momentarily, and you six will return to your dormitory as well." Dumbledore said to Peter, Sirius, Remus, Charlie, Emmeline, and Hestia. "But as of now, we need to speak." Dumbledore continued. "Tonight something unspeakable has happened. Tomorrow the school will know by an announcement I have the unfortunate choice to make. A child so young should not have to suffer so early. Miss Adams has a brother and a sister in Ravenclaw, who will not take this news lightly. Their own flesh and blood has been taken from them in one night, no warning made. But Kylie Adams was put in Gryffindor for a reason, and as fellow Gryffindors you must honor that. Tomorrow chaos will ensue, and terror will reign the halls of our beloved school. This will not be a happy year, I fear. Someone who can take the life of a child so young, so innocent, so pure, deserves the fiercest of punishments. I will ensure justice will be done. As of now, return to your dorms and I'll speak with all of you later. Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, break the news to them lightly." Dumbledore said, his eyes filled with sadness and fierce anger. The boys nodded and they all stood to go.

"Oh, and Miss McKinnon please come see me tomorrow after breakfast?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor," Charlie said, following the others out. The walk back to their dorms was grim and quiet. No one spoke, as James and Lily turned down the opposite way to the Heads' dorm. Charlie knew perfectly well what Sirius and Remus had to tell them, but it wasn't going to make it any easier.

hr 

Lily and James entered their dorm and gasped. Even though they were both exhausted, they were still able to marvel at their surroundings. The common room was painted in red and gold, a fire place burned burning brilliantly in one corner. Squishy couches and cozy chairs sat near the fireplace, and a desk was in the corner with ink, quills, and plenty of rolls of parchment. Two separate staircases led to two doors, and in between the staircases was a third door. The doors stood out brightly in deep mahogany wood. One of the doors had 'Lily Mercy Evans' written in neat scrawl on a golden plaque, while the other had 'James Elias Potter,' written the on the opposite door. Lily and James both walked to the doors with their names on it, and entered them.

Lily gasped in amazement at her room. Floating candles and lilies were spread throughout the room, creating a soft glow. Her walls were painted the deep colors of a sunset, and her bed was as big as could be. Deep red velvet covers lay on her bed, and she had many beautiful, soft pillows. The room at large was bigger then the dorm in the Gryffindor house. There was a desk in one corner, a closet in the other, and a door in the remaining one. Walking cautiously to the door, Lily opened it.

James entered his room and beamed. His walls were covered with Quidditch posters, and colored a deep blue grey. His bed, with room to fully roll three times without falling off, was covered in dark green covers. His room had Snitches, Bludgers, Quaffles, and brooms flying throughout the wallpaper, giving it a full out Quidditch touch. On one wall, the wall he definitely favored, was a Stag, Dog, Rat, and Werewolf in the forest under a full moon. He noticed with glee that part of the room had a wall full of dark detectors and other devices that would be useful in pranking and sneaking around. There was a door, he noticed, by his closet, so he went and opened it.

Lily and James found themselves looking at one another.

Lily entered the bathroom, as did James. "Well, I guess we share bathrooms," James said.

Lily nodded and laughed slightly. The tub in the bathroom was bigger then that in the prefects' bathroom, and a shower was in the opposite corner. There was a door separating the two that looked like it led to the toilets. Two sinks on either side of the room provided the necessary objects each one needed. With their own sinks, they both could get ready in the morning, without fighting for mirror space. 

"The door locks to the opposite person's bedroom when one wants to take a shower or bath, and no spell whatsoever can let someone in unless the person already occupying the bathroom lets them," Lily read off of a paper she found next to her sink.

"Well, we'll just have to find a way about showers and such. I can take them the night before if you need to do your hair or whatever in the morning," James said. Lily smiled.

"Thanks. I'm not sure what to do about that yet, but I guess for now we'll just wing it?" Lily suggested. James agreed, nodding his head. "Well what do you have to tell me?" Lily asked.

James looked around hesitantly. "Do you want to go out in the common room to sit or something? You're going to want to be sitting when you hear this," James said.

Lily nodded. "Okay, but let's just go to my room; it's closer," Lily said, and James for some unknown reason blushed, but followed her. 

He was amazed with Lily's room, it having an altogether calming effect about it. The floating candles lit all around created a soothing feeling. James sat at Lily's desk chair as Lily sat on her bed. James breathed nervously, and began. "Well you see, Kylie was found with a letter addressed to me. Would you like to read it yourself?" James asked, really having no idea about how to go about explaining it.

Lily raised one eyebrow. "Sure," she said, and took the letter. Lily was silently reading it, James watched as her expression turned from confusion to anger. "Well I'm sure as hell am not going to fear him, and James you better not either," Lily said, looking at the note like it was a tedious piece of paper. She shook her head skeptically. "That was the worst form of trying to get someone to fear them that I've ever seen."

James laughed truly for the first time that night.

hr 

"So you're saying he's after Charlie and Lily?" Emmeline said slowly as they all sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"Not exactly. Whoever it is wants us to be afraid, and make us believe they are after us, when at the same time all Muggleborns and half-bloods are in danger," Remus said.

"Well, I'm a half-blood, so that means me, Charlie and Lily are all in danger," Emmeline said.

"Are you really?" Sirius asked shocked, he always thought…

"My grandfather was a Muggle," Emmeline said. Sirius nodded. Remus sighed, not only did he have to worry about some of his best friends dying; now the girl he loved also.

'Wait,' Remus thought, 'Loved?'


End file.
